1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to adjustable brackets for article carriers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to adjustably positionable brackets for vehicle-related article carriers. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns adjustably positionable brackets for vehicle-associated luggage racks, ski racks or other article carriers.
2. Prior Art
The utilization and deployment of vehicle-related article carriers, such as luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle carriers and the like is, of course, well-documented. Furthermore, the fundamental definition of an automotive vehicle as a mode for transporting articles dictates the adoption of such articles. As legislation is enacted which necessitates a reduction in size of vehicles, the adoption of such article carriers will, undoubtedly, proliferate. The public will look to externally mounted devices for increasing the article transport capability of a vehicle. In order to be fully functional, such devices must be able to accomodate varying size loads from elongated articles, such as skis, to small axle distance bicycles.
Heretofore, the prior art has provided devices for facilitating the transporting of articles by mounting such devices to the external body of the vehicle. Thus, the art has taught fixed vehicle trunk deck and roof associated article carriers of the type under consideration herein. Usually, such devices contemplate utilizing straps or the like to tie-down the article to be transported. The ends of the straps are, ordinarily, secured to fixed postition brackets. Thus, in order to vary the types of loads to be transported varying lengths of straps must be utilized. This creates an inordinately cumbersome situation. Futhermore, such fixed brackets fail, by their very definition, to accomodate adustably positionable cross-straps, of the type ordinarily associated with luggage racks, and their attendant advantages.
It is to be appreciated that there exists within the relevant art the need for an adjustably positionable tie-down bracket, as well as article carriers which incorporate such brackets. It will be appreciated from the ensuing that the present invention achieves the desired result.